BakuMutant
BakuMutant is a Treatment in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Such Bakugan are able to exchange parts, similar to BakuTech. Information Description The pieces of mutating Bakugan can be interchanged with each other and with this exclusive, they come in a pack of two and have a high G-Power to be used when playing Bakugan and with other Bakugan playsets. Includes two Mutator Bakugan figures, two Ability Cards and two Gate Cards. This system is very similar to the BakuTech Bakugan (because of the ability to swap parts). Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Unfinished Business, Mutant Krakenoid and Mutant Krowll appeared for the first time. They were used by Anubias but were easily defeated by Drago and Zenthon. In Interspace Armageddon, Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios appeared for the first time. They were used by Dan Kuso and Spectra Phantom to take out the Chaos Bakugan and Venexus Titan. Also Mutant Krakenoid morphed into Mutant Krowll. In Dark Moon, Mutant Taylean appeared for the first time. Also Mutant Helios and Mercury Dragonoid appeared as well, when Helios, Drago and Taylean swapped parts. They were used by Dan, Shun and Spectra to try to take out Razenoid. Rulings What are BakuMutant Bakugan? - BakuMutant Bakugan are a series of Mechtanium Surge Core Bakugan that may come in a dual Attribute. BakuMutants have an upper and lower half. Pull the BakuMutant apart when it stands to reveal the printed G-Powers; two G-Powers are printed on the lower half and 1 G-Power is printed on the upper half. How do I use a BakuMutant Bakugan? - If a dual Attribute BakuMutant (the top half Attribute is different from the bottom half Attribute) stands on a Gate Card, you get to pick which Attribute you are after the Gate Card flips over. Add the G-Power listed on the top half of the BakuMutant to the smaller G-Power printed on the bottom half. If a single Attribute BakuMutant (the top half and bottom half are the same Attribute) stands on a Gate Card, add the G-Power listed on the top half of the BakuMutant to the larger G-Power printed on the bottom half. Can I interchange the bottom and top of a BakuMutant with a different BakuMutant? - Yes, feel free to switch your BakuMutants top and bottom halves for more game play fun! List of BakuMutants *Mercury Dragonoid *Mutant Taylean *Mutant Helios *Mutant Krakenoid *Mutant Krowll Trivia *In Bakugan Dimensions, BakuMutants typically have 2 attributes on them. *The Bakugan themselves have a button on top of the bottom half, that ejects the top half. *Despite her name, Mutant Elfin is not a BakuMutant Bakugan. *Mercury Dragonoid is only BakuMutant, whose name does not have the word "Mutant" in its name. *BakuMutants are not real evolutions - they are basically form changes during a battle. *BakuMutants have the power to defeat a Mechtogan Titan. Gallery Anime Krowl1.PNG|Krakenoid and Krowll in Ball Form Krowll2.PNG|Krakenoid and Krowll swapping parts Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 3.07.47 PM.png|Mutant Krakenoid in Ball Form Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.40.35 PM.png|Mutant Krowll in Ball Form Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.28.53 PM.png|Mutant Krakenoid in Bakugan Form Mutant krakenoid.jpg|Mutant Krakenoid's legs Krowll4.PNG|Mutant Krowll in Bakugan Form Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.38.33 PM.png|Infinity Helios and Drago in ball form Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.39.40 PM.png|Infinity helios and Drago switching parts Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.38.54 PM.png|Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios in ball form Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 12.32.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 12.31.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 10.36.35 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 10.35.25 AM.png MutantDragonoid1.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-07 at 10.27.29 AM.png Screen_shot_2011-08-07_at_12.31.44_PM.png Screen_shot_2011-08-07_at_12.32.40_PM.png MutantTaylean1.jpg Mutant3.jpg Screen_shot_2011-08-07_at_12.31.44_PM.png Bakugan Dimensions Mercury dragonoid.png|Mercury Dragonoid in BD Pyrus MutantTaylean.png|Mutant Taylean in BD Game 100 0181.JPG File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036600gkunvh97646.jpg|Mercury Dragonoid Riki doll-img600x399-1293036600rjt0n497646.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293034819afvvbe93313.jpg|Mutant Taylean Riki doll-img600x399-1293034819vphvxx93313.jpg Bg244-1r0.jpg|Mutant Helios Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (7).JPG 08032011512.jpg|Mutant Krowll 08032011515.jpg 6dda1075a80d089bfaafd3568e168b25.jpg|Mutant Krakenoid 08032011511.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (22).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (15).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 355456643 (10).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf HaosWolf (5).JPG $(KGrHqEOKj8E3E5tt9hTBNyY9!l2Dg~~_3.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (64).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (63).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (62).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (61).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (60).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (59).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (58).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (57).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (56).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (55).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (54).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (53).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (52).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (51).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (44).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (43).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (40).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (39).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (38).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (37).jpg Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (9).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (6).JPG Category:Special Treatment Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuMutant Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan